Christmas surprise
by DaniNohelty
Summary: Sarah spends her holiday with Dan (DanIsNotOnFire youtube). It doesn't take long for a stranger to show up at her door.


"How's the family, Sarah?" Dan asks me as we spend quality time hanging out together, classically watching The Christmas Story sitting on the couch in my basement. Along with Carlos, Dan is my closest guy friend. Dan is visiting from England and I offered to enjoy the holiday with him considering I spent the beginning of my day with my family and didn't want him to be alone on Christmas. Carlos wanted to come but his family was over and couldn't make it. Although I'd miss Carlos, Dan was a handful of entertainment and I knew I'd have a good Christmas nonetheless.

I look over to see the cutest face: Dan, with his Santa hat skewed to the side, giving me a puppy dog look because he knew it'd make me laugh. After a few moments of giggling, I say, "they were very nice! I love my family. My niece got me the cutest little princess hat and an owl tattoo! I had the biggest grin on my face!" I finish laughing once more. "Have you talked to your family earlier? I'm sure they miss you this Christmas."  
"I called my mum earlier. She said she misses me but knew I was away with a good friend," Dan adds, squeezing my knee as he grinned. "She says _Happy Holidays_ by the way. She really wants you to visit next year! And told you not to be shy because you're always welcome! Lovely woman," he comments on his mother and I laugh again. "So is this film popular in America?"

"Have you ever seen it?" I ask immediately, accidentally ignoring his question.

"Ugh, no. Sorry," he smiles as we both attempt to watch the movie during our conversation.

"WHAT? It's a classic!" someone pipes in and I freeze. Who—

I turn around to see Carlos standing at the bottom of my stairwell.

"Carlos!?" I ask ecstatically and confused at the same time.

"SURPRISE!" Carlos cheers happily. I burst up from the couch in order to give him a huge hug.

He catches me in my bear hug and embraces me tightly as he asks, "I'm guessing this was a good surprise?"

"UGH, YES!" I freak out, with a record grin on my face.

"Everyone, especially Marley and Dani, helped me plan it!" Carlos answers and I turn towards the stairs to see Marley, Dani, Kendall, Kathryn, James and Logan coming down the stairs.

"HOLY CRUD GUYS!"

"Merry Christmas!" chimes everyone altogether.

"Thank you guys!" I begin to tear up, leaving Carlos momentarily to give everyone a hug of gratitude. "You guys are too much! I love you all!"

"It was nothing," Dani mumbles humbly as Kendall wraps his arm around her.

"I FORGOT MY CAMERA!" Marley adds. "You're face was priceless!"

I laugh, once again, with stray tears falling down my face. I try wiping them away but Carlos walks over to give me another hug and then wipes the rest of the tears away with his thumb.

"You shouldn't cry on Christmas Sarah!" Carlos says, smiling as he looks me in the eyes.

"You're just so amazing. This is the best Christmas present ever!"

"I know I'm cool and all, but don't cry!" Logan jokes as he and Marley sit down together in the loveseat.

I smile and turn to Dan. "Did you know about this?"  
"I have no idea what is going on. I mean I don't even live here. I'm just enjoying this American film," Dan says sarcastically as he tries to play it off with a coy facial expression.

"UGH, you guys!" I repeat, still in shock and filled with happiness.

"Before more tears are shed, I say we should give presents now!" Kathryn squeals with excitement.

"Okay!" I respond with joy. "I just have to get all of your presents upstairs."

"No problem, I'll go up with you," Carlos adds.

Both of us are walking up the stairs, Carlos' hand on my back, when I hear, "OH YEAH, DANI! TOUCH MY BUTT!" with and immediate Dani freaking, "KENDALL! I'M HOLDING BOTH OF YOUR HANDS! THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY I CAN FEEL YOU UP!" with laughter quickly following at Kendall's icebreaker.

"I didn't peg you for that kind of girl!" Carlos calls down from the top of the stairs with more laughter from the basement. I can only imagine how beet red Dani's face is, everyone knowing how shy of a girl she can be when it comes to relationships.

Carlos intertwines his hands with mine as we walk to my room. "Hold on," he says as he closes the door behind us. "I want to give you my present now," he adds as he pulls a small box from his white jeans.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I comment, smiling, and begin to gently tear away the wrapping paper after he handed the gift to me.

"I wanted to," he smiles, looking slightly nervous as he keeps his hands inside his pockets.

I unwrap the paper to see a jewelry box and glance up to see Carlos eager for me to open it. I slide the lid open and glance at the most beautiful of necklaces. It's a sterling silver necklace with a diamond teddy bear.  
"I hope you like it," Carlos interrupts. "It's kind of cheesy but I bought it for you because you're my beautiful teddy bear that fills me with joy every time we're together."

"I love it," I happily say as I look at Carlos. "It's perfect! Thank you so much!" I beam as I hug him once more. Carlos wraps himself around me as he sighs with relief.

"I was worried you wouldn't like it!" Carlos says.

"I would have been happy simply by seeing your face," I pull away slightly in order to look him in the eyes. "You're all I'd need to be happy. The fact that you bought me this gorgeous necklace, one that I will love and cherish dearly, goes beyond any expectation I'd have. Thanks boo bear," I laugh at my attempt at a nickname that would relate to the teddy bear necklace. "I just need one more thing," I add.

"And what would that be?" Carlos asks smiling as we gaze into each other's eyes.

I smile and lean in closer to his face. A few moments pass, purposely leaning slowly to appreciate the moment, before finally pressing my lips against his. Although caught off guard at first, Carlos responds by continuing our kiss, making it even more perfect. Not wanting to draw out the kiss too long to leave everyone downstairs questioning what's going on, I pull away but still stay embraced to Carlos.

Carlos smiles widely, still gazing into my eyes. "_I think I'm falling in love all over again for the first time and I know that it feels right_."

I peck him on the lips quickly. "Merry Christmas," I joke as if that was his present. I smile and ask, "can you help put this on me?"

"It would be my pleasure," Carlos answers and I turn around as well as he pulls my hair aside so he could clasp the necklace together.

The cold metal slides around my neck as Carlos finishes. I hold the bear as I turn around to pick up presents. Carlos rests his hand against my back once again as he also helps pick up presents to bring down stairs.

As we make our way down the stairs to the noise transpiring down below, I couldn't help but think _this is going to be an unforgettable Christmas!_


End file.
